rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Guards (Frozen)
The Royal Guards are minor characters in the 2013 Disney animated film, ''Frozen''. They are the guards who patrol Arendelle, and the castle. Appearance The royal guards all wear a set of greenish robes that are slightly decorated with intricate floral designs and feature Arendelle's symbol, the crocus. As part of their uniform, the guards have a pair of white gloves and dark boots; additionally, the guards wear green hats that have both long columnar shapes and visors. As with the robes, the gloves and hats are also emblazoned with a crocus. Personality The guards are first seen closing the gates after the King and Queen decide to hide Elsa's powers. They are then seen again at a memorial service for the late King and Queen, who both perished in a storm during a sea voyage. They aren't seen again until Elsa commands them to open the gates ("Tell the guards to open up the gate!"). The guards are then seen patrolling the castle during Elsa's coronation and her party. While the kingdom of Arendelle is suffering the eternal winter, they help Hans pass out cloaks so that the citizens can keep warm. When Anna's horse returns without her, Hans announces that she is in danger and needs volunteers to go with him to find her, to which many of the castle guards volunteer. They also serve as Hans' army when he battles Marshmallow, and storm Elsa's ice palace. When Kristoff brings Anna back to Arendelle to cure her ice curse, the guards alert Kai and Gerda so they can help Anna in the castle. They also accompany Hans when he is going to fetch Elsa to have her executed for "treason", only for them all to discover that she has escaped. They are last seen throwing Hans into the cell on the French Dignitary's ship, and escorting the Duke of Weselton and his men back to his ship. Known Members *Lieutenant Mattias Powers and Abilities The guards possesses no special or magical abilities, making them a normal, everyday human men and women. They are, however, well-trained in the use of both long-ranged and melee combat. For long-ranged combat, the guards utilize spears and showed themselves adept at throwing these weapons during their engagement with Marshmallow. Though the projectiles did not damage the snowman, none failed to miss their target. For melee combat, the guards rely on their swords. Weapons When the guards battled Marshmallow they threw utilize spears at him. They are also seen wielding swords. The second official trailer of Frozen II shows the trapped fleet wielding swords and a green-purple colored shields, with Arendelle's yellow flower crest on it. Role in the Crossover The guards are loyal to the crown, which means that they are loyal to Elsa and Anna, their Queen and Princess. Like their kingdom in the fandom, the guards would help their allies in the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk and the people of DunBroch and Corona in their time of need. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Soldiers